1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer roll and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of an intermediate transfer system using an electrophotographic system, charges are formed on the surface of an image holding member, such as a photoreceptor, using a charging device, and an electrostatic latent image is formed with a laser beam or the like obtained by modulating an image signal. Then, a toner image that is made visible by developing the electrostatic latent image with a charged toner is formed. The toner image is electrostatically transferred to a recording medium, such as recording paper, via an intermediate transfer medium, and fixed onto the recording medium so as to obtain an image.